


Savin' Me

by TheBabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabe/pseuds/TheBabe
Summary: Curtain fic. Song Based.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Savin' Me

**Author's Note:**

> I love Nickelback. There, I said it. Sue me. I’ve loved the song Savin’ Me since it came out and I listen to it often. This is based on that, so if you don’t like it, please don’t read. It’s not shippy, it’s just Sam and Dean.

Chuck was finally gone. Banished to another dimension--one where he could write and rewrite forever, and never know that he wasn’t n the “real” world.

It had taken the combined powers of Amara, Jack, Billie and Michael to do, and the balance, always a tricky problem they were worried about screwing with, was safe. Since Chuck was unaware that he was in a “pocket” dimension and not totally gone, or reaped by Billie, the only universe left after his little tantrum was safe.

Of course, it had been Sam’s idea. Dean and he had worked out some of the finer details and performed distraction duty while the other four beings had basically constructed a cage that would never feel like a cage.

The universe left would tick along as a watch with a perpetual battery did, until someday, more years down the road than either Sam or Dean could fathom, it would wind down.

Dean took a breath. A deep, cleansing, unworried breath for the first time in, well, ever, probably.

He looked over at Sam, standing on the hill next to him, watching the sun rise. Pinks, purples and oranges stretched out across the horizon, across a bright sky that would soon be a cloudless blue.

It would be a perfect day. Perfect to start a new chapter in all their lives. Sure, they would hunt again, after all, banishing Chuck, whether he knew it or not, wouldn’t stop the machinery he had so long before set in motion. There were still monsters and demons (although less demons than monsters, as Rowena had an excellent grip on them as Queen of Hell), people would still fall victim to them and need to be avenged or rescued and the monster taken out.

But, they would hunt less now, and take up more of a “Bobby” type of role. They deserved the rest. To step back into the shadows and live their own lives.

Dean looked back at the almost-done sunrise and stepped a little closer to where Sam stood. He reached out slowly and laid a hand on his shoulder. Sam looked at Dean with a question is his eyes before Dean pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you, Sam.”

Sam’s face looked perplexed as he asked, “For what?” He, as always, didn’t want any credit, didn’t need it. Sam did it all, as he always did, for one reason. To save Dean.

Dean’s voice was quiet, almost reverent, as he whispered, “For savin’ me.”


End file.
